Space to Fall
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Horatio needs to lose control and he knows just how to do it. 3 in my Fire & Ice AU slut!Horatio, slash, slave!fic


Space To Fall

The first thing that came to his attention when consciousness returned was that he was no longer tied to the horse, bent over and ready for anyone's use. In fact, he wasn't bound at all. His wrists were free of restraints, the clamps had been removed from his nipples and the gates and spreaders were gone from his genitals. And he was curled up, naked and alone in the Master's king sized bed.

Horatio breathed deeply and sighed, more than willing to just lie back and enjoy the languid peace that always came with a night at the club. Stretching out, he enjoyed the feel of the high priced luxury; the multitude of fat, pristine pillows that cushioned his head, the deep mattress that cradled his body. The heavy weight of silk pushing against the soles of his feet, pulling along his legs as he shifted position, catching and releasing the head of his cock.

For long moments he just lie there, letting his mind roam where it would. Inevitably it wandered back over last night and the events that drove him here. To the last case that had become unbearable, driving Horatio to the one place he knew where the offering of his body could break away the iron control he held over his mind. That famous control had been slipping more and more of late and he had needed to release that control on his own terms, and badly. Before he killed someone or got someone else killed.

He wondered how many it had taken this time. The thought, as quickly as it came, was dismissed; irrelevant. If he truly needed to know, Master could tell him.

He was sore enough, that much he knew; his body filling him in on at least some of what it had been used for. Sex, for one and a lot of it. He remembered at least four regulars driving into him, whispering praise and encouragements in his ear as his body strained against the padded block, fucked and drilled from behind. He remembered, too, sucking and swallowing only to nuzzle another cock offered for his attention. An all but endless string until Horatio Caine had finally fallen away, replaced only by a man who craved pleasure and sensation and the men eager to answer that craving.

It no longer mattered that he couldn't escape; he no longer wanted to. It no longer mattered that he had been denied the option of touch or the ability to move; his arms and legs spread in supplication, his body bent at the waist, his wrists and ankles firmly bolted in place with thick leather cuffs and metal. It no longer mattered that he was to be denied the release he so desperately begged for; his cock caged in rings of cruel metal, his balls spread and separated, the tender flesh left swollen and aching; swinging with each rocking push of another strong body slapping against his. It no longer mattered that his nipples were pinched by equally cruel clamps or that the chains attaching them to the bench that was his only support were too short; or that, with each swing, the aching nubs were pulled and sawed by the never ending line of men seeking only their own release.

It no longer mattered that his body was to be used at anyone's pleasure but his own, or that the cries and pleas that spilled from his lips had as much to do with pain as they did pleasure.

This was what he had asked for; what was needed, and Horatio submitted to his role of sex slave gratefully.

Eventually the party had wound down as it was inevitable it should and the red haired slave had been granted a moment's respite when all that was left to him was the sound of his harsh pants overriding the low roar of his blood thrumming in his ears; his heartbeat hammering wildly, beating like a frightened bird against the leather under his chest. His body ached from the hard, repeated use though, despite the abuse and the metal biting into his flesh, he was aching with a much more desperate need than the one to be released. He whimpered with it, unable to wiggle so much as an inch with which to rub his throbbing groin against the smooth, dark leather.

He cast his eyes up at the shadow that fell over his prison, blue eyes begging for some relief or reprieve, only to immediately fall again in submission as his Master stood over him, chuckling at his obvious need. A tap on his cheek and Horatio once more opened his mouth to accept a welcomed invasion and started all over again…

Hands on his hips steadied him as yet another hard body crowded in behind him; another hard, hot bulk pressing insistently at his swollen entrance before slipping easily inside. With a heartfelt moan, the man began to move, pistoning his hips, spearing his body in a smooth, easy rhythm. As the pleasure again began to grow, to once more drown out the dull burning ache deep inside his ass, Horatio groaned around the hot, hard length in his mouth. Kissing the shaft, his tongue lapped along the side, hollowing out to cup the thick vein underneath before riding up to devour the head with an utter devotion given solely to the other man's pleasure.

The groan that sounded to his right and slightly behind told him there was another participant watching, waiting for a chance at either his mouth or his ass and Horatio couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him, unsure as to how much more he could physically take. Slipping further down into his own head, he surrendered the decision. It didn't matter if he could take any more – that wasn't his choice. He had surrendered any responsibility over his eventual condition when he had sank to his knees on the plush oriental carpet of his Master's office and offered his throat for his Master's collar.

He would take whatever demands on his body were made, riding out whatever pain and minute pleasure that were allowed him with a desire to please and a deep seated need to take all that was demanded of him and more.

The overwhelming rightness of the admission washed over him, sending another whimper vibrating around the cock in his mouth, and bringing a heavy hand to push against his head, driving the swollen length further down his throat. A hard stinging slap of a broad hand against his ass almost made him choke, his throat spasming around the invading bulk, but the hand didn't release him and after a panicked moment, Horatio once more found his rhythm and managed to breathe. He felt the shift as the last presence joined the one behind at his hip, adding another hand to stroking his body, this time down his hip. Despite the obvious helplessness, Horatio felt himself relax as the newcomer crowded the other man over, causing the smooth thrusts to falter and the angle to become awkward as the sound of kissing could be heard, wet and loud.

Horatio felt the need surge through him to be the one being kissed, to have another's mouth devour his, demanding further surrender. He was so lost in that need that it took a moment to register the second blunt head beside the first, slowly forcing it's way inside his ass until he was stuffed full with the double possession and stretched out as wide as he had ever been. The pain flared at the initial intrusion and all three men stilled, fully inside of him, waiting him out as Horatio cried out, trembling; involuntary tears leaking from eyes clenched shut.

Gradually his body, already well-used and open, unclenched and the sharp burn retreated, allowing the realization of the bulk and depth of the triple penetration to hit him, sending his endorphins higher. Movement brought the renewal of pleasure; a sharp, painfully desperate throb that resounded in his blood and flooded his body with the overwhelming need to have their come flooding deeply into him; back out of his ass and shooting down his throat, already sore and enflamed with misuse.

Just as he thought he would pass out with the building of pressure that had no outlet, the thwarted need to come, Horatio felt a hand on his genitals. Reaching underneath his body, sure fingers released the gates, unlocking the metal. Horatio's scream of pain as the blood and feeling all rushed back into his cock triggered the one using his mouth and Horatio barely heard the clank of metal against the hard, tiled floor under him as the torture device was dropped, or the satisfied curses above him as his Master tangled rough fingers in the red strands of his hair, forcing that last inch as his hips bucked against his face, the hot spurt of his Master's come shooting down his throat.

A sharp curse announced the release for at least one of the men behind him and Horatio could only gasp in much needed air to combat the pain as he felt another series of hot shots flooding his channel, coating his insides. Hard on the heels of the one inside of him came another, this one falling to cling against the outside of his ass as the last of the bulk inside of him was pulled out to shoot over his hip.

Unable to stop the small whimper of loss, Horatio concentrated on the legs still bumping against his, lightly now. On the hands on his hips, his back, rubbing the thick, cooling liquid into his skin and on the hands still wrapped in his hair, more gentle now, urging his head up. Happily he complied, placing a loving kiss to the tip of the spent cock so close to his lips before nuzzling his cheek into the valley of his Master's hip.

"Such a good boy…" the praise was offered in a deep, satisfied bass above his head and despite the still sharp, demanding throbbing ache of his tortured cock, balls and nipples Horatio was being lulled further into subspace by the hands that continued to rub and sooth his body. No longer feeling the pain as separate aches, the slow flush and burn of sensation was beginning to merge together, encompassing his entire body, creating one large lake of smoldering sensation, spiking in time to the pulsing beat of his heart.

"Such a good little slut deserves a reward I think."

The fire banked by the gentle handling erupted in a roar of pain and desperate need as his cock was gripped by strong fingers and a hand that held only one purpose. Horatio bucked frantically, the sharp thrusts futile as hands and restraints held him imprisoned; his chest flush against the padded wood bench, ass raised and genitals hanging suspended in empty air, beautiful pleas falling unchecked from his lips. A sudden hard twist of the hand crushing him followed an equally rough invasion of a large toy into his ass, the thrusts cruel and deep and he was coming, wave after wave of black, painful pleasure crashing into him; shaking him and sending him blissfully down into the dark.

--

Brought out of the dark, erotic thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening, Horatio groaned at the renewed erection that dragged against the heavy silk sheets, leaving wet trails as he shifted to ease the familiar dull ache.

"Someone's awake," Riddick observed, one lone eyebrow rising to reach the non-existent hairline of the bald head. He was dressed more casually than last night's leather and metal in loose linen slacks and white shirt, the arms crossed over the massive chest pulling even the loose material tight. The slight smirk warmed the silver eyes to soft gray leaving Horatio to see the amusement in them. "You're looking better. Seems like you might have a small problem, though."

Knowing the other man had easily seen the sharp outline of his erection against the shine of the cream-colored sheets, Horatio threw them off, exposing his naked body and it's aroused state to his Master. "Not so small, Master. Seems as though I am a glutton for punishment." Horatio admitted.

"Then I had better call in reinforcements," Ice eyed him up and down before tapping a button on the intercom on the desk, saying only, "Enter."

Once again the door to the suite opened and this time Horatio watched in shock as Speed and Eric walked in, though making no move to hide his body from them, either. He hadn't been told he should and seeing as how Ice had invited them in, to make any move to deny them their view would no doubt be met with disapproval at best and punishment at worst.

Sessions had always been between him and Ice as well as whoever Ice deemed worthy enough to grace the club on the nights when Horatio needed so badly. No one on last night's guest list had been let in without a thorough screening, from what was allowed, to safe words, to current and updated health tests. Speed had often wondered about club nights but due to his natural reticence to intrude without invitation, the younger man had never asked to be included.

Up until a few weeks ago and a fortuitous undercover assignment that brought the four of them together in a sexual nature, Eric had been completely in the dark about any of the sexual aspects of their lives, beginning with the fact that Horatio, Riddick and Speed were involved, up to and especially including the more complicated scenes such as the one last night. Riddick had been telling him that he thought they were both ready to see Horatio like that; Horatio hadn't been so sure.

Apparently as his Master, Riddick had taken matters into his own hands and invited them anyway.

A sudden realization had Horatio meeting the double browns of his younger lovers eyes; Speed's dark with lust at the redhead's naked arousal unselfconsciously on display, Eric's a bit clouded with uncertainty but clearing rapidly at Speed's possessive stroking of the growing bulge in Eric's own linen pants. Both younger men were naked from the waist up and, like Ice, their bare feet whispered quietly over the lush carpet. "Well I believe I know who my last two mystery lovers were last night," Horatio commented quietly, a slow smile curving to grace his lips even as he felt himself blush.

Eric licked his lips, his own dark skin flushing no doubt with memory of the wanton creature that was his boss and new lover. "Yeah."

Shaking his head at Eric and leaving him behind, standing in the middle of the floor, Speed moved over to the bed, sinking down onto the edge of the thick mattress and claiming Horatio's mouth in a kiss every bit as hot as the one he had needed so badly last night. Last night when it had been Eric's mouth Speed had been attacking, much as he was Horatio's now; tongue flickering in and out of the welcoming cavern before latching on to it's counterpart and sucking strongly.

Speed smirked, releasing Horatio's mouth and letting him catch his breath. "You," he told him, once more reaching out and running his tongue along Horatio's kiss-swollen bottom lip, "were hot. Beyond hot, H. You were beautiful," the younger man told him honestly.

Galvanized by the little display and not one to be outdone, Eric made his belated way to the bed and leaned over, claiming Horatio's lips in an equally hot though more gentle kiss. "Damn beautiful," he agreed. "And lying here now, spread out like you have no shame…you make me want to claim you all over again."

Despite the obvious reports from his body that he was in no condition for any such thing, Horatio felt his cock twitch; the thrilling trill of arousal shooting through him at the thought of these men taking him again, right now. Knowing he was in no shape to endure it and doing it anyway.

Speed snickered, very able to read his mind and even Eric flushed again from the sudden knowledge Horatio would let him do whatever he wanted. "But not right now," he scolded, unable to hide his sudden coloring with his eyes shining bright with lust and admonishment. "If you're not sore, you should be."

"Oh he's sore, alright," drawled in a pure heavy bass rumble, the amusement rolled over Horatio as Riddick uncrossed his arms and joined them on the bed. "The thing is, he doesn't care. But Eric is right, Horatio," he told him firmly. "You need rest now, not more rutting, horny men and battery powered toys."

"Toys?" Propped up against the small mountain of pillows, Horatio could definitely feel the dull ache that told him they were both right. Every erotic part of his body was grumbling a sleepy, dull throb from his nipples to his groin and his throat felt like he had swallowed a sheet of heavy duty sandpaper; he only hoped he didn't rasp this badly when he talked at the lab tomorrow.

No more orgies until he didn't feel he needed to gargle his hot coffee rather than drink it and he could move without wanting to take one of those pillows to work with him. Holding onto Speed and Eric, both of whom had kissed him again soundly before shifting to lay on either side of him, Horatio couldn't help the twinge of a different kind at hearing his given name spoken from the other man's lips. That meant the session was officially over and Ice had once more become Riddick, lover and partner, Master no longer.

The gray eyes twinkled merrily, "Oh definitely. I don't think there was one in our inventory you didn't take at least once, Red. Speed was worried we were going to run out of batteries."

The Irishman snorted, the stubbled jaw scratching over Horatio's bare shoulder as he nodded. "I knew how much you needed – something. I'm surprised you didn't shoot Stetler when he told you to let it go, that Grady was going to walk no matter what you did."

Riddick growled but Eric beat him to it. "Prick."

"Dumbass," Speed added knowingly before smiling; a dark, smug twist of his lips. "Doesn't he know by now that we never let anything go? And that Miami never closes?"

"You found a match to Grady's dna…" Horatio realized.

"I found a match to Grady's dna," Speed admitted, squeaking sharply when Horatio pulled him over his body and claimed his mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss.

The "thank you" was a heartfelt whisper of relief against his lips.

"No – no problem." Clearing his throat a couple of times, Speed settled himself back against the older man's side, fingers trailing lightly over lean muscle and the sharp bone of a hip. Ignoring Eric's snicker and Riddick's claiming the Cuban's mouth, leaving him witless when released, Speed suggested slyly, "So I was thinking about celebrating…"

Once more comfortable in his own skin, knowing Grady wasn't going to get away after all, Horatio hummed lightly, meeting the carnal light in the dark honey-brown eyes with his own baby blues. "Mmmm, how so?"

"Oh I think we can think of something," Speed chuckled darkly…

…and Horatio heard the hum of new batteries.

end


End file.
